


Tsubaki and Severa Supports: Awakening

by SgtLeppard



Series: Perfect Siblings [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen, Half-Ylissean Tsubaki, Hurt/Comfort, Script Format, even though she only shows up for a brief moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: A support conversation chain for half-siblings Tsubaki and Severa.





	1. C-Support

**Author's Note:**

> We just had an Internet outage, so I was left a little bored. I figured I would get to work on some of my writing and then it hit me: support convos
> 
> Okay so this may need a little explaining. I created an AU where Tsubaki and Severa were half-siblings, sharing Cordelia as their mother. Thus, Tsubaki has been subjected to Awakening's plot. I encourage everyone to go [here](http://tsubaki-x-takumi.tumblr.com/bio-1) for a more in-depth explanation on how this AU works
> 
> Also they sometimes call each other "Imouto" and "Nii-san" because I'm trash :'D
> 
> EDIT: Support music cues have been added!

_[Music: The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember]_

**Severa:** Tsubaki.

 **Tsubaki:** Severa.

 **Severa:** What are you doing with my sword?

 **Tsubaki:** Cleaning it.

 **Severa:** I don't remember giving you permission to clean my sword.

 **Tsubaki:** Well, it was clear you weren't going to do it yourself anytime soon. It was only fair that I offer my services.

 **Severa:** Don't touch my stuff without asking first, Tsubaki!

 **Tsubaki:** Ouch! Geez, Imouto! I forgot how hard of a punch you pack. I was done anyway, see? Not a single blemish.

 **Severa:** Yeah, sure. Thanks... I guess... You should still ask first.

 **Tsubaki:** Alright, alright. I will next time.

 **Severa:** You better.

_[Severa leaves]_

**Tsubaki:** Gods, she's in a sour mood today. I wonder what's eating her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Sev's a little grouchy. Why though?


	2. B-Support

_[Music: But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!]_

**Severa:** Hmm... Just this spot left... Ugh! Get off, you stupid stain! Damned naginatas! Why does he insist on using these instead of normal lances? Hoshidans are weird.

_[Tsubaki enters]_

**Tsubaki:** Since when did you take up talking to yourself, Imouto?

 **Severa:** GYACK! Gawds, Tsubaki! Don't you know there's a thing called knocking!?

 **Tsubaki:** I'm sorry. I was looking for my naginata, but it wasn't in the armoury. I was going to ask Avatar if s/he moved it, but I had a hunch. So I came here and it seems my hunch was correct.

 **Severa:** S-so!?

 **Tsubaki:** So you have my naginata. And you're cleaning it.

 **Severa:** I-it was dirty! That's all. Really dirty. This has nothing to do with you cleaning my sword. Not that I'm not grateful you did, I am. It was just dirty, so I decided to clean it.

 **Tsubaki:** Sev, there's no need to lie. If you wanted to return the favour so bad, all you had to do was ask.

 **Severa:** ...

 **Tsubaki:** That said, thank you for cleaning it. I really appreciate it.

 **Severa:** ...You're welcome, Nii-san.

 **Tsubaki:** While I'm here, I wanted to ask you something.

 **Severa:** What is it?

 **Tsubaki:** Yesterday when I was cleaning your sword, you seemed to be in a foul mood.

 **Severa:** Yeah, a bit. But I'm fine now.

 **Tsubaki:** That I can see, but what was bothering you?

 **Severa:** I-it was nothing, don't worry about it.

 **Tsubaki:** It wasn't nothing.

 **Severa:** Look, I have to go do something right now, okay? Could you please just drop it?

 **Tsubaki:** If you wish.

_[Severa leaves]_

**Tsubaki:** -sighs- Now I'm really worried... I need to get to the bottom of this before she explodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So she still has something on her mind. Let's hope he does find out -- and soon


	3. A-Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Lucina appears! Don't be fooled, she's only here for a moment

_[Music: Someone has to save you from your good intentions]_

**Tsubaki:** Avatar can't find her, Lord Chrom can't find her, not even Mom or Dad can find her. Come on, she's around here somewhere.

_[Tsubaki leaves]_

_[Lucina enters]_

**Lucina:** Don't worry, Severa. I'm sure he won't be mad.

_[Severa enters]_

**Severa:** I know. I just want to be sure I'm doing the right thing...

 **Lucina:** You are, I assure you.

_[Severa leaves]_

_[Tsubaki enters]_

**Tsubaki:** Ah, there she is! Lady Lucina, Severa. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

 **Lucina:** Of course not, Tsubaki. In fact, there's something that requires my attention. I'll leave you two to talk.

_[Lucina leaves]_

_[Severa enters]_

**Severa:** ...How much of that did you hear?

 **Tsubaki:** Hear what?

 **Severa:** (Good, he didn't hear anything.) It's nothing, Nii-san. Don't worry about it.

 **Tsubaki:** Is it about your mood the other day?

 **Severa:** I thought I told you to drop it.

 **Tsubaki:** Severa, allow me to be blunt with you. I love you so much. I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me. The last thing I want to see is my baby sister upset over something that I can't fix. Please, Imouto. Let me help. Talk to me. What's wrong?

_[Music stops]_

**Severa:** ...

_[Music: Dry your tears, love. This is not goodbye]_

**Severa:** -sniffs- It's just... when this is all over, you have to go back to Hoshido. You took a leave of absence to come here in the first place. You chose to stay here despite your obligations. Is it really selfish of me to not want you to go back?

 **Tsubaki:** Severa...

 **Severa:** I don't care that you're a retainer over there for some Princess Sakuya--

 **Tsubaki:** Sakura.

 **Severa:** Whatever! I don't care! You're my brother and I want you to stay here! -sobs- I don't want to be separated from you again...!

 **Tsubaki:** My Gods, Severa... How long has this been on your mind?

 **Severa:** Since we first travelled back here...

 **Tsubaki:** That long!? Why didn't you say something sooner?

 **Severa:** I wasn't sure if I should've. -sniffs- That's what I was talking to Lucina about. Whether or not I should tell you... We didn't get to have much of a childhood together, Tsubaki, and most of the time we've spent together since you've been back has been on the battlefield.

 **Tsubaki:** I know, Severa. I wish that I could stay here and reconnect with everyone properly. Especially with you, Mom, and Dad. But I've only got until the end of this blasted war. Don't get me wrong, I love Hoshido as a second home, but Ylisse has always been my first. I don't like it any more than you do, but I will have to go back. However, regardless of how long this war takes, I swear I will spend as much time as I can with everyone, starting with you.

_[Music stops]_

**Severa:** Really?

_[Music: Shh... Easy now girl. I won't hurt you]_

**Tsubaki:** Mmhm, and let me tell you something right now. One day, I will have to leave. But I want you to know that I will always stand by your side, be it in body or in spirit. Then maybe one day, we'll meet again and we won't have to separate ever again. When that will be, I haven't the foggiest, but I know that we'll reunite again.

 **Severa:** -sniffs- Tsubaki... WAAAAHHHH!

 **Tsubaki:** Oh, Imouto, don't cry. Just remember, I'll always be here. I may be a retainer with a strict code of ethics, but I am first and foremost a brother. Your brother. And if you ask me, it's high time I spent some quality bonding time with my sister.

 **Severa:** -sniffs- When?

 **Tsubaki:** Now.

 **Severa:** Right now!?

 **Tsubaki:** Yes, right now. Here, take this.

 **Severa:** -sniffs- Thanks.

 **Tsubaki:** Come on, Imouto. I know a great spot to start. I'll race you!

_[Tsubaki leaves]_

**Severa:** Aw, no fair! ...Heh, he's always done that. Wait up, Nii-san!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Also he gave her a tissue to dry her eyes with at the end
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
